cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Taotie Invades!
}} "The operation of the ALICE China Branch began as a grassroots movement. The operating organization set up five management AIs to be responsible for the operation and management of the entire China Branch. '' ''At that time, due to an unknown hacker attack on the server, some programs were infected with a virus and mutated into four uncontrolled AIs. Because the four uncontrolled AIs were causing a mess, they were referred to as 'four perils'. '' ''Later, one of the five major management AIs captured the four perils and handed them to the Sages of Justice in the deepest part of the database. After the division of the Sages of Justice, the 'four perils' were taken away by the Dark Immortals. After a long period of research, the first one was released. '' ''Through their control, the Dark Immortal Force has attacked the database of the HK Neutral Area and the Institute of Food and Beverage of the Ministry of Education and Teaching, causing serious damage. In order to solve this problem, Wong Tai Sin, a member of the Sages of Justice's 'Law Enforcement Mobile Brigade', was ordered to attack and fight against one of the four perils, 'Taotie'! -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) (Translator's note: the quest info refers to an "Immortal Organization", but the only corresponding thing in Global right now appears to be the "Sages of Justice", so that will be used instead until evidence suggests otherwise) Taotie Invades! is the 4th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever (also known as Four Perils: Devouring Spread). When the ALICE China Branch was created, there were five major management AIs put in charge to operate the China Branch. Later on, there was a hacking attack on the server, and it resulted in four AIs being infected, causing them to go out of control and to be labelled as the "Four Perils", also sometimes referred to as the "Four Beasts". One of the major management AIs captured the Four Perils and gave them to the Sages of Justice to study them and to keep an eye on them. However, after the Queen of Hearts went haywire, and some of the Sages of Justice were brainwashed as a result, the Dark Immortal Force broke off from the rest of the Sages of Justice and took the Four Perils with them. After researching them for a while, the Dark Immortal Force unleashed the first of these perils, Taotie, upon the HK Neutral Area, where she attacked the Institute of Food and Beverage of the Ministry of Education and Teaching, which she did because of her gluttonous nature. The Sages of Justice sent a member of their Law Enforcement Mobile Brigade, Wong Tai Sin, who has a special ability that allows him to locate demons. As Wong Tai Sin fought Taotie, Taotie relished in the harm inflicted upon her, but once she got severely injured, she fled the area and escaped from Wong Tai Sin., who decided to wait in the area. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter to this quest is Wong Tai Sin. Although not a direct counter, Mephisto activates special dialogue when brought. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Floor 1 (Unit:Joe) Bar 1 Bar 2 Floor 2 (Units: Misako, Eve, Lisa) Floor 3 (Units: Jerry, G-Star Children) Bar 1 Floor 4 (Units: Taotie) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Post-Quest Blurbs 1:'China Neutral:'This is a neutral area for the ALICE China HQ. Until Taotie attacked, it was mainly a business area. 2:'''Momentary Peace: '''Taotie was severely injured and escaped. There's no telling when Taotie will attack again. Wong Tai Sin decided to wait here. 3: '''Wong Tai Sin: '''Has a Double Eye that can find demons. Was sent to the HK Neutral Area to defeat Taotie. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates